The Smell Of Peppermint
by Peppermint Pastiche
Summary: Raven has been depressed lately, & Beast Boy seems to have the same problem since Terra returned after being dead for so long or so they thought. What will a drop of peppermint oil and a thunderstorm bring them to? Rated T just to be on the safe side
1. Hiding depression

This is a BB/Rae story. I don't own anything dealing with Teen Titans.

* * *

6:00 on a rainy morning, Titans Tower. Raven sat in her room and watched each drop of ice water hit her window. The glow of the grey clouds flowed gently into her room, giving a sad kind of light to each dark object that she owned. It was a Saturday morning and her eyes and weary mind wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep sleep.

But each thought that crossed Raven's troubled mind sunk her heart lower and lower, making it impossible to sleep. No one should be this sad. No one should be so emotionally unbalanced. Everything in her life had always seemed to have gone wrong. Everything, except meeting her friends. But as each day passed, the lonelier she got, even when her friends were around. Her sad moods probably seemed too pathetic for anyone to deal with and her anger probably scared everyone, especially Beast Boy, away.

She was finding it difficult to get along with the Titans these days. They were always arguing or in conflict about something stupid. Arguing was something Raven was good at, but it was also something she dearly hated for some unknown reason.

Only 9 months ago she brought the world to its end but after finding her strength and _hope_, she created a new beginning. Not like she expected to be treated as the "hero of the world" or something, but she thought things would have changed some. It wasn't so much that she wanted attention, it was that her friends were still so caught up with themselves that they didn't seem to live like it was their last day, which Raven had tried to do ever since her father, Trigon, came through the portal.

All in all, she just wasn't happy. The thing about it was, she hardly had a clue why. Maybe all the judgment and rude remarks were finally getting to here; maybe she was jealous that no one paid attention to her. Whatever it was, she just wanted it all to stop. After a long fight of memories, she finally got into her senses and decided to meditate.

She walked out of her room and into the living room. The large windows revealing the ocean view always calmed her and captivated her into a world she wished she could drown in. Raven never usually meditated here, but since it was so early, she didn't expect anyone to be up.

"Azerath metrion zinthos. Azerath metrion zinthos," Raven continued to breathe. As hard as she tried to clear her heavy mind, the more it seemed to become impossible. She heard a door shut from upstairs. Raven stopped and contemplated whether she should go back into her room. But after hearing another door open, then close again, she figured it was just one of the titans going to the bathroom and would return to their sleep. Unable to refocus, she listened to the sound of the sink running from the upstairs bathroom. And to her surprise, she was also hearing the sound of the shower. Someone was up, either Cyborg or Robin. Beast Boy never got up early, he was the stay up late and wake up late type. It couldn't have been Starfire; she would have heard her yell in pain as the shower spat out steaming water on her. Starfire still hadn't figured out how to use the new shower system Cyborg installed.

For some odd reason, knowing that someone was up comforted her. She wasn't completely alone and it made her feel at ease for the first time that early morning. Raven started meditating and became lost in her own serene world. She was lost for what seemed forever, but it felt good. Her heart beat at a steady but fast pace that made her exhale every trouble that held her down. All her anguish was smashed into tiny pieces like dropping ice onto the cement. The glass of her heart shattered and became un-Closter phobic again. For the first time in hours, she was set free.

A sound broke her silence and jerked her out of place. "Hey Rae," came a calm and friendly voice from behind her.

Raven turned and saw Robin standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. She hadn't seen or sensed his presence; she had been too caught up in the feeling of relief. Robin wiped tiny drops of water off of his forehead. His midnight-black hair was soaked from his shower and was shagged around the sides of his head. His hair was noticeably long without being spiked up with hair gel. The look suited him well.

"Oh, hey," Raven said trying to smile. Raven sat on the couch and got her book that was lying on top of the arm. She frowned as she saw bite marks and rips from Beast Boy chewing on it out of boredom.

Robin sat next to her and sighed. "You're up early" Raven said as she opened her demolished book. "I'm always up at this time. As I told you before, I love the idea of a new day." Robin sounded cheery and renewed. Raven envied his happiness and only wished she could feel the same.

Robin continued, "I heard you get up this morning."

"Ya, I couldn't sleep. So I figured I'd just come out here."

"Good plan. You'll get to see the sunrise. It's especially beautiful on a rainy day. There may be clouds in the way but you can see the sun coming up through them." Robin got up and stood in front of the window. Raven watched him with jealousy.

"…Ya…I suppose I might be worth seeing," Raven said, trying to sound enthusiastic. But Robin was smarter than that and sensed the uneasy tone in her voice.

"Raven, is everything ok?" He sat back down looked at her. Raven started to flush and panic. He was like a brother to her, and he was probably the only best friend she had. He could read her like a book, no matter how tragic her stories written in her were.

"Ya, I'm good. I've just…been thinking a lot lately."

Robin frowned, "About what?"

"…Nothing important" There was a few moments of silence before Robin spoke. "If something is bothering you, it's got to be important. You're not someone to worry about pointless things." Raven wished he hadn't of said that. She felt like he might take her words and make them seem like "pointless things". She was definitely not telling him now; she couldn't take any more judgment.

"No, really, it's nothing." His face started to look concerned. "Well, maybe it's nothing to you. But your _nothing _is _something _to me." She stared at her book, and thought about a reply. Before she could answer Robin gently said, "Raven, you know you can tell me anything. And I'm not going to judge you in any way. You can trust me."

His words slipped through her head like water '_And I'm not going to judge you in any way._' But _trust_ was something she didn't really believe in. Trust was foolish. Trust was an unwise thing to hold on to. Trust was nothing but a road to disappointment and pain. Although his words meant a lot to her, she still was afraid. But the more she thought, the more she knew that she had nothing to say. She still didn't even know why she was so down.

Raven looked at him and he smiled. "Sorry if it seems like I'm prying. I just don't like it when you're hurt." Raven felt his words on her heart and she gave a small smile back in return. "If you ever need to talk, don't even think twice about finding me." Robin got up went into the kitchen. "Do you want some cereal?"


	2. His Rain, His Pain

Robin got Raven and himself a bowl of cereal. Raven sat at the kitchen table as Robin walked towards her. "Thanks," Raven said as he placed the bowl in front of her. "No problem." There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. Raven wished Cyborg or Starfire would come down to ease it. When her wish wasn't granted, Raven thought she should shoot for some conversation.

"So…anything new?"

"No, not really."

Raven continued, "So, nothing about how Terra came back?" Robin's faced frowned slightly, making his expression serious. "No, we still haven't figured it out. Beast Boy says she turned away from him and refuses to talk anymore." "Do you think she really doesn't remember?"

"She doesn't," came a voice from behind them, making them both jump. "Morning Beast Boy," Robin said, brightening his tone knowing that Beast Boy was sensitive to the subject of Terra. Beast Boy didn't reply. He just stared for a couple of seconds and turned towards the door.

Robin continued his cheery tone, "You're up kind of early. Any reason why?" Beast Boy stopped with his hand on the door, "I couldn't sleep. That's all. I'm going to go out for some fresh air."

Beast Boy left the room. He hadn't been the same since he unexplainably saw Terra. Raven felt empathy for Beast Boy. She knew how it felt to be rejected by someone you cared for. She remembered when Malchior used her, Beast Boy told her she was never alone and actually made her feel better. Although Raven knew Beast Boy wouldn't take anything she said to heart, she told Robin, "Maybe I should go talk to him."

Raven went out of the tower to find him. Her first instinct was to go to the boulder-piled shore in front of the tower. As she suspected, she saw Beast Boy trying to skip rocks across the water. Raven sat next to him carefully, making sure not to alarm him. "Hey Beast Boy."

"…Hey," he said, his eyes still facing the dark ocean. The ocean wind and the sprinkles of rain made her shiver. She didn't know how he could stay out here.

"Aren't you cold? It's 7:00 in the morning and it's raining." He said nothing, nor did he even look at her. Raven frowned. Even though earlier she was sad herself, she wasn't going to let someone else share that pain.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing…" Her question turned into a command, "Beast Boy, what's wrong." "Pssh, do you even have to ask anymore? I would think it'd be obvious." Raven was slightly taken aback. His sudden anger was unusual for his normal behavior. But then again, Beast Boy hadn't been his usual self. He was right though, she did know. It was obvious that he had loved Terra very deeply, and was hurt that she didn't remember him.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure I was right," Raven said carefully. Beast Boy yawned. Raven studied his face and noticed how tired and worn out he looked. He looked like he hadn't gotten sleep for days. The dark ocean reflected its shadows into his emerald eyes, taking away the usual sparkle in them.

"Umm…So…How did you sleep last night?" Raven wanted to know if Beast Boy's dark and sunken eyes were due to lack of sleep or just stress. He smirked slightly at the question and said sarcastically, "Hmm, what sleep?"

"So I take it you were up all night?"

"Yeah."

Raven really wished Beast Boy would give her more then just a "yeah". Raven pressed on. "Did you just lie on your bed or did you actually get up and do things?" All of Beast Boy's responses were delayed, leaving Raven hanging. "Half and half," he said, still not looking at her, "I laid on my floor and listened to music for a while, then I went on top of the tower and just…thought over things."

It was beginning to become difficult to find things to say to him. Raven bit her lip in discomfort and stared into the water. "Raven, why are you out here anyways? Not to sound rude, but you don't like me so…Just thought I'd ask." Raven looked up and saw that Beast Boy was looking at her. "To keep you company and just to see if you're alright. Plus, even though it was a long time ago, I still owe you for being there for me with the whole Malchior thing."

"Oh…Raven, do you think Terra will ever come to? I mean, the last time I saw her she said "The girl you want me to be is just a memory". Do you think that means she really does remember?" She knew that either way she answered his question neither answer would be a good one. If Terra really didn't remember, then there was nothing anyone could do. But if she was just pretending, it would break his heart even more. Raven took in the salty air and replied, "I don't know Beast Boy. I honestly don't know."

The rain started to fall a little harder, making Raven shiver. The wind was also starting to pick up, blowing dust and spraying the water up against the rocks and onto their legs. Beast Boy wasn't fazed by the pick up in the weather. He looked at Raven, seeing her shiver and squint her eyes as the wind blew them dry made him realize that she should go in.

"You don't have to stay out here, Raven." She looked over at him, "Do you want to go inside with me then?" Beast Boy looked down at his shoes that were starting to get soaked. He knew he should go in, but the icy rain seemed to mute some of his pain. He watched Raven as she stood up, trying hard to keep her balance on the damp rocks. Beast Boy sighed and softened his voice, "You go in. I think I'm going to stay out here for a little while."

Raven looked at him, holding her arms to keep warm. As she put on her hood, she told him, "Please, come with me. You've been outside most of the night; you're probably going to get sick." Beast Boy smiled lightly, "That's just a myth. No one gets sick from rain or being outside too much." Raven rolled her eyes. Countless times before when they had missions in the rain he _always_ ended up with a cold that would leave him complaining for days. "Please, Beast Boy," she pleaded, "You always get sick from the rain. Plus, this recent stress and a virus will make you feel worse than you already do."

She put out her hand to him. Raven was definitely trying to make him feel better, which is a hard thing for her to accomplish. So Beast Boy decided he'd go with her. He took her hand and she pulled him up. Her cold skin made him shiver, but at the same time he felt warmth go through his veins.

As they walked back to the tower, there was an explosion from inside one of the rooms. The window shattered and they heard pounds and yells from above. They heard the faint cry of Robin saying the usual, "Titans, go!" Both Raven and Beast Boy flew to the room, the wind pushing them sideways as they went. Raven looked at Beast Boy in his crow form. He was weak and ruffled from his lack of sleep and nutrition. "Beast Boy, don't fight, you're too weak!" Beast Boy ignored her suggestion and flew faster.

When they arrived in the living room, they saw Robin battling Red X to the ground, Starfire and Cyborg firing from the side. Robin kicked him off, sending X in to the air.

"Azerath metrion zinthos!" Raven picked up Red X with her powers and held him as long as she could while the others took their shots at him. Once he broke free, Beast Boy transformed into a monstrous gorilla and charged. Red X slipped quickly away from him, appearing right next to Starfire and knocking her out of mid air. Robin caught her in time before she hit the floor. Red X threw what looked like a marble into the middle of the room. It exploded, causing fire and smoke to immerse into the air. As they titans were distracted, X took Raven by the feet and slammed her to the ground. He picked her up by her hair and pulled out his "x" knifes.

Beast Boy saw what was about to take place and he took action. He ran forward and leaped onto Red's back. They both fell backwards and landed on the coffee table, Beast Boy's head hitting on of the edges. As he rubbed his head, Red X took the knives and threw them towards Beast Boy. They sliced through his uniform and into the skin on his arm. He yelled in pain and was then punched in the back of the head. Everything went black.

Thanks for everyone's reviews! There are more chapters to come.


	3. Dreams and Peppermint Oil

Sorry this has taken me so long. I'm having a lot of writer's-block. I don't own Teen Titans (or the episode Betrayal)

The images were so clear. His night out on the town with Terra replayed just like an old movie. The carnival games, the rides, everything. He and Terra were on the Ferris Wheel. Beast Boy scooted closer to her and asked curiously, "So, what made you change your mind?" Terra frowned slightly, "Excuse me?" "About going out with me. It was the ears wasn't it? Ladies love the pointy ears." Terra giggled then looked down at her hands, "Actually, it was because of all the things I could have done tonight, I realized all I really wanted to do was spend time with you." Beast Boy smiled, "Lucky for me you didn't have other plans." Terra looked away, suddenly getting lost in random thoughts, "Beast Boy, if you knew something bad about me, would you still be my friend?" He raised his eye brow in confusion and his expression became serious. "Of course." "I mean, if you were really my friend, I could tell you anything. And no matter how horrible it was you'd still like me right?" Beast Boy said sincerely, "Yes, I promise Terra, no matter what." He leaned in towards her, and they kissed. It was short, but it still got the meaning across. He shivered slightly as he pulled away. She smiled at him, he smiled back. "Now, what was it that you were going to tell me?" Terra had forgotten in those few short moments what they had previously been talking about. She smiled at him, "Nothing, I was just making sure." Something in her voice made Beast Boy realize she was telling the truth. "Beast Boy, I love-" Everything went black, again.

Beast Boy started to hear muffled. He couldn't tell if he was dreaming or if the room was really that dark. He tried to open his eyes but they refused.

"I think he's starting to come around," came the familiar voice of Cyborg. Then he heard Starfire, "Oh, is he going to be alright?"

Beast Boy was lost in uncertainty. Where was he? Had Red X really hurt him so bad to make him pass out? He started to fidget to try to wake himself up. "Beast Boy, you there?" Robin spoke with concern. Beast Boy tightened his eyes closed and finally opened them. After the blurriness and spinning passed, he saw his four friends standing over him. He was in a bed in the hospital wing. "Wha-what happened to me?"

"You passed out. You knocked X down before he got to Raven, hit your head on the corner of the coffee table, and then got punched in the back of the head. You've been out cold for a few hours," Robin said lightly.

Raven looked at Beast Boy and studied his worn out face. Beast Boy looked up at her and she shifted her eyes away from him, making sure to avoid eye contact. He tried to push himself up, but his lack of strength forced him to fall back onto the bed.

"You still need your rest," Starfire said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "We're going to have to track X's next target," Robin said, looking at Cyborg and Star. Cyborg turned to Raven, "You think you can heal him more now that he's awake?" Raven nodded to him as he, Robin, and Starfire left. Once the door was shut, Raven telepathically pulled a chair next to his bed.

Beast Boy looked at his arm, just now realizing that he had been hurt. It was wrapped in a bloody bandage. He looked away and started to remember the dream he had before he woke up. Slade hadn't come; it was as if that was what would have happened if she had never betrayed them. The thought stung him more than his injured arm.

"Thank you for saving me." Beast Boy looked at Raven. He smiled at her, "Yeah, no problem." Raven put her hands on Beast Boy's hurt arm, making him jump. She sealed his open cuts instantly and then unraveled the damp bandage. There was nothing left but small scratches and a scar.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven, who was now putting a wash cloth in warm water. She started patting his arm with it, cleaning off the leftover blood. "Thanks," he said trying to get up again. His muscles tensed and cramped in his stomach. He fell back down.

"Lay down and rest," she said gently to him. "My stomach is killing me," putting his hand on his stomach. "That's because you haven't eaten or slept in days and then you nearly got yourself killed. Plus, the emotional stress you've been going through is upsetting it as well."

He let out a deep sigh and shut his eyes. Sleep sounded so good to him. All he wanted was to sleep and never wake up. This was probably the worst month he'd ever had. So much was going on in his life that he didn't think he could handle it anymore. He drifted in his heartache for what seemed like forever. He thought that Raven had left since the room was so silent. Beast Boy felt himself start to let go and fall asleep.

Terra and Beast Boy were on the Ferris Wheel. Terra's head was on his shoulder and they were holding hands. She cuddled up closer to him and smiled. "I'm glad you came with me tonight." Beast Boy squeezed her hand tighter and said, "Yeah, me too." After a while, they fell asleep in place in the compartment. What seemed like a day later, Terra awoke him, "Beast Boy."

Raven continued to say him name. "Beast Boy?" He stirred willingly, thinking that when he opened his eyes he'd see Terra's blue eyes. But instead, he opened his eyes to see a pair of stunning amethyst ones. He groaned slightly and whispered a tired, "Yeah, Raven?"

"This is peppermint oil," she said while showing him a tiny bottle, "it relieves muscle aches and relaxes you." Beast Boy didn't respond, but he figured she knew what she was doing. She started to take the cap off the bottle and continued, "All I'm going to do is put one drop in my hand and rub it on your stomach. It'll burn, but it doesn't hurt." He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "You'll see what I mean."

Raven carefully put one drop of the oil into her hands and rubbed them together a few time. Beast Boy could smell the bitter-sweet scent of the peppermint. It was so strong that it gave him a little bit of a headache, but Raven was right, it was somewhat relaxing. Beast Boy lifted up his shirt to expose his stomach. She tenderly rubbed the oil onto his skin, making sure not to harm him by pressing too hard. When she was done, she put his shirt back down for him and sat next to him.

The skin on his stomach was tingling and, as Raven had said, it burned. But it was a good sort of burn, something that he couldn't explain. It relaxed him and made him feel comfortable for once.

Raven was looking away, lost in thought. Beast Boy stared at her, noticing how bright and elegant her eyes were. They told an unfinished story, some of the pages missing and torn. They also gave him some kind of comfort. Although they usually are cold and glaring at him, he could see the care deep within.

Beast Boy blinked and said softly, "Raven, I like your eyes."

Thanks for the reviews! Still more to come.


End file.
